Finally Flying
by violets-are-violet
Summary: The ground rushed up to me and I vaguely heard voices calling my name. But I didn't listen. It was too late. I was finally flying. Finally with the ravens. *Spoiler Alert* Post-OSOT.


**Finally Flying**

* * *

><p><em>He picked up the bag that sat beside his desk and reached for his jacket. "It's been very nice knowing you, Cammie. Good-bye."<em>

"_Good-bye, Dr. Steve," I said, then I climbed the stairs and went to the fifth floor to die._

:*:*:*:

Life is a very beautiful thing. So is love. I had thought about my life and all the people I loved as I stood on Madame Dabney's balcony that night. I smiled slightly, suddenly hearing the music from the carnival in my ears again. I hummed along as I did a pirouette like a ballerina. I sighed as the music faded along with the tailgates of Dr. Steve's car, recalling what he had said.

"_You're going to stand on the balcony and watch me drive away. When I'm safely out of the gates, I need you to jump."_

This was my time. I had gotten all of the answers that they would give me, and I knew I wouldn't be getting any more. I breathed in the cold wintry air and heard a sound from the roof. I looked up and saw the great contrast of a raven taking flight against the softly falling snow.

I smiled and spread my arms as if they were wings; just like I was back at the waterfall. I positioned myself and dove off of the balcony into the vast darkness of the night. The ground rushed up to me and I vaguely heard my name being called. But I didn't listen. It was too late.

I was finally flying.

Finally with the ravens.

:*:*:*:

It was a very cold place, death. I looked around and shivered as the massive pine trees rid themselves of snow as it weighed them down. Wrapping my arms around myself, I laid down on the ground and my eyes widened as I realized where I was.

Dad's grave.

Perhaps in death I would see him again. I guess that would take away some of the guilt of leaving my friends and family. Well, I'd see them in other eighty or so years anyways. I could wait.

I blinked my eyes against the snow and saw seven figures approaching me. As they got closer, they got clearer and recognition resolved on my face.

Mom.

Abby.

Joe Solomon.

Bex.

Liz.

Macey.

_Zach._

Shame seeped through my body as they stood in front of me and I couldn't stand to look at them. But, wait. How could they be here? They aren't dead, right? I gulped. I hope not.

Their whispers reached my ears and they suddenly started to fade away.

"_I love you kiddo."_

"_Why Cam?"_

"_Death is not the way out, Cammie."_

"_Why'd you jump? We could've helped."_

_Sobbing._

"_Cameron, you're in big trouble."_

And as the last one faded I could feel a feather light touch on my hands as they whispered, "Cammie, come back to me."

I looked around in confusion. "Zach? Where is every one? Am I dead?"

Zach's figure came back and he took both hands in mine. He helped me stand up and led me to a particular tall pine tree.

"I'm here," he whispered, "Cammie, will you come with me?"

I looked into his eyes, finding in them trust, "Yes."

And then he locked my hand in his and then we jumped.

:*:*:*:

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I slowly opened my eyes and the world around me was fuzzy. Muffled voices surrounded me and I could feel a pressure on my hand and head. I looked down to see a hand clutching mine.

"Am I dead?" I croaked, and soft laughter filled the room.

Someone handed me a Styrofoam cup of water and I drank it ravenously.

"No, Ms. Morgan. You aren't. But you should be." I could feel Joe Solomon's stern gaze, but I couldn't see it.

I slowly sat up, in so much pain that it took my breath away. I lay back down and blinked my eyes until they were clear.

Everyone was there. Everyone from my dream, and again, I felt guilty for hurting all of these people.

"So," I started awkwardly, "How bad is it?"

Zach was sitting in a chair next to my bed, clutching my hand. He cleared his throat and replied, "You have three broken ribs, a broken arm and wrist, and a wicked cut on your head."

So that's what the pressure on my head was.

Everyone was staring at me as if I was the most fragile thing in the world, and right then, I felt like it.

But I couldn't stop the next words from flying out of my mouth, "I'm not crazy, you know."

"You were," Bex answered bitterly, but there was softness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

I looked around the room shamefully, "I was being selfish, thinking that I could escape my problems. But I know that it's not possible to do that. I need to face them. I need this to be over."

My mother walked over briskly and Zach said the five words that just about made my heart melt on the spot,

"Don't ever leave me again."

I smiled and knew that I couldn't.

:*:*:*:

**an: so i just wanted to write a one-shot about if cammie had jumped. hope you liked.**

**1. thoughts would be great. review?**

**2. check out my poll and forum. it's about GG5. **

**thanks :)**


End file.
